Resource management issues can be particularly problematic in communication systems which configure switching or access modules in a “daisy chain” fashion and then allocate bandwidth between the chained modules. For example, a system which includes a daisy-chained digital subscriber line (DSL) access multiplexer (DSLAM) having multiple shelves generally requires an installation-time shelf-by-shelf administration of particular bandwidth allocations based on estimates of the amount of bandwidth that each shelf will be permitted to consume on an associated network feeder. Such an arrangement thus requires that an estimate of bandwidth usage be generated for each member of the daisy-chained DSLAM. Unfortunately, the above-described type of installation-time administration can require an excessive amount of skilled technician time to implement, and is therefore often unduly expensive for the system operator.
Another problem is that the initial estimates often turn out to be insufficiently accurate over time due to variations in factors such as user calling patterns, user mix, and distribution network topology, thereby allowing some allocated bandwidth to be unused by certain shelves, while simultaneously “starving” busy shelves. These and other types of time-based variations need to be reflected in the system bandwidth allocations in order to prevent denial of a given call at a particular shelf when in fact the daisy-chained DSLAM has sufficient total capacity to service that call. Moreover, updates to bandwidth allocations in conventional daisy-chained DSLAM systems, like the previously-described initial allocations, are typically implemented manually by a system administrator or other skilled technician.
A need therefore exists in the art for resource management techniques that can eliminate the above-noted problems associated with installation-time administration, and can automatically adjust allocations during operation to optimize utilization of the bandwidth resource.